Valentine's Day
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.It’s a day in which lovers express their love for each other by sending Valentine’s cards,flowers,candy,and other gifts of that sort.Sounds wonderful right? Not if you’re single. Because if you’re single on Valentine’s Day, things don't go as smoothly.


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I wrote this one-shot for all the single people on Valentine's Day. I myself am single on Valentine's Day and so far nothing has gone as planned this whole weekend. So here it is! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Wal-Mart, or the song Have Faith in Me by A Day to Remember.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Valentine's Day. It's a day in which lovers express their love for each other by sending Valentine's cards, flowers, candy, and other gifts of that sort. Sounds wonderful right? Not if you're single. Because if you're single on Valentine's Day, things don't really go as smoothly. The only Valentine's you receive are from your parents while everywhere you go all you see is couples exchanging gifts and expressing their love for one another. That's how it was _supposed_ to be for Katara this year, but as you know, things don't go as smoothly for single people on Valentine's Day.

It started out like any other Sunday. Katara got up and walked down stairs in her pjs for breakfast. Her father was finishing up the eggs when she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. He turned around and smiled at her as he spoke.

"Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day!" He said excitedly.

"Morning," she grumbled back in reply.

"Ah, I see your not in the Valentine's Day spirit," he said while turning the stove off and fixing a plate of eggs.

"Not really," she groaned.

"Well, I have something that will cheer you up," he said before quickly exiting the room. He came back with a big pink bag with multiple little hearts on them.

"Here you go," her father said as he handed her the bag.

She looked inside to find tons of her favorite candies and little chocolate hearts along with a stuffed bear with the words 'I Love You' on it. As embarrassing as it is to have the best Valentine gift you get be from your own father, Katara still enjoyed it. Her mother always did this when she was little and after she passed her father vowed to carry on the tradition.

"Thanks Dad," she said as she stood up and pulled him into a firm hug.

"You're welcome, love ya," he said while kissing the top of her head before releasing her.

"Love you too."

"Happy Valentine's Day all!" Sokka exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Why are you so happy? I thought you hated all this lovey-dovey stuff," Katara questioned as she walked over to the stove and began fixing her plate.

"I did before, but now that I have a girlfriend, it's amazing!" Sokka exclaimed while fixing a plate of eggs.

Sokka may have been happy then, but little did he know, this Valentine's Day wasn't going to end up as happily as he would have planned.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Sokka where are we going?!" Katara yelled at him from the back seat of his truck.

Sokka didn't reply as he continued to drive hastily down the road while mumbling unhappily to himself. He and Suki were supposed to go to the movies for Valentine's Day and they had managed to get Katara and Aang to come along as well, but once they arrived at Suki's place things just went down hill from there. Long story short, Sokka didn't get Suki anything for Valentine's Day so Suki slammed the door in his face and told him not to come back until he stops being such a jerk. Which explains why Sokka is now driving like a maniac to the closest store, but Katara and Aang who were occupying the back seat at the moment didn't know about any of that.

"Seriously Sokka, where are you taking us?" Aang asked a little more calmer than Katara.

Sokka didn't say anything once again as he pulled into the parking lot of their local Wal-Mart. He quickly parked before getting out of the truck and locking it behind him. Leaving the two other teens trapped, confused, and very frustrated. Katara groaned and slouch back in her seat.

"He is so infuriating!" She groaned.

"Don't worry Katara, at least now we don't have to sit through that sappy romantic movie with couples all around us making out and what not," Aang said optimistically with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," Katara said, smiling back at her best friend.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" Aang asked.

"We can listen to my iPod," Katara suggested.

Aang automatically agreed as Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod Nano. She unwrapped the head phones and handed Aang the left one as she put the right into her ear. After scrolling through her collection she decided on one of her favorites. Aang immediately recognized it and sang along with Katara.

"Have faith in me," the two sang quietly.

"Cause there are things that I have seen that I don't believe," They sang together, but Katara stopped and let Aang continue on his own.

"So cling to what you know, and never let go. You should know that things aren't always what they seem," Aang continued on without realizing that Katara was no longer singing.

"I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it."

Katara watched as the boy sung the whole song without missing a single word. She sighed in content at the boy who she secretly harbored feelings for. She always knew he had a wonderful voice, but found herself admiring so much at this moment that she didn't realize he had stopped and was now staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Katara?" He questioned.

"Huh?" She said while shaking her head as if to shake away the daze she was just in.

"The song is over and I just realized that you weren't singing," he said whilst blushing and looking away from her.

She looked down at her lap. "Oh yeah, I was just um...listening to you sing," Katara said with a blush to match his.

He looked back up at her with a weary smile. "Sorry, I know I probably sounded horrible."

She quickly looked back up at him. "No, you're an amazing singer!" Katara said, a little too loudly.

"Thanks Katara," Aang said, blushing even more.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly, turning red again.

"So, how about we listen to some more music?" Aang suggested, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure," Katara replied with a smile.

They listened to song after song, singing along to the lyrics for more than a half hour before Katara's iPod went dead. She sighed and wrapped the headphones up before putting it back into her pocket.

"What know?" Katara asked in a bored tone.

By this time it was getting late and the sun had already sunk below the horizon. Even though it was dark it was still very humid and none of the windows were cracked in the truck. The windows were also fogged up to the point where no one could see inside or outside even if they tried.

"It's so hot in here,' Aang breathed in frustration.

"I know, what in the world is taking Sokka so long?!" Katara yelled angrily.

"I don't know, but he better hurry up," Aang complained as he sat up more in his seat and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Um, Aang?" Katara questioned.

"Yes?" He said while stopping his movements and looking towards her.

"What are you doing?

"Uh, well…I was going to take off my shirt before I die of heat stroke," Aang replied, his cheeks burning red.

"Oh, okay," she replied with a scarlet face as she tried to look anywhere else besides Aang as he took his shirt off.

Once it was off Aang laughed a little at Katara's expression causing her to turn to him. She soon realized that was a bad idea when her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed at his newly exposed chest and abs. Aang was muscular to say the least. He was athletically built and it caused Katara to blush even more.

Aang cleared his throat. "Um, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Katara replied, looking up into his eyes.

"It's just…you were kind of…staring," Aang said and gulped in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Katara said, completely mortified as she averted her gaze from him.

"No it's okay Katara, don't be embarrassed. I find it kind of flattering," Aang explained, growing redder my the minute.

Katara turned to him and arched her eyebrow. "Flattering?" She questioned.

Aang shrugged. "Well yeah, knowing that a beautiful girl like you would look at me like that," he said shyly, averting his gaze from her this time.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She questioned shyly.

Aang looked up in shock. "Well, of course. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said while blushing.

"Okay, so can I ask you something then?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked up and met her eyes. "Anything," he breathed.

Katara sighed. "If I'm so beautiful, why don't I have a Valentine?" she asked.

Aang knew exactly why she didn't have a Valentine this year. It was because he had told almost everyone that this would be the year that he asked Katara to be his Valentine and to be his girlfriend. So all the guys happily backed off, knowing that Katara had a thing for him too, but they didn't tell him that. Aang snapped back to reality as the girl waited impatiently for him to reply.

"I think it's because there was one guy who promised every one that this would be his year to be your Valentine and to tell you that he loved you and wanted to be with you, but didn't have the courage to do it because he was afraid he would lose his best friend if she didn't feel the same way," Aang said, not once breaking eye contact with her.

Katara smiled warmly. "Well, what if I told that one guy that he had nothing to worry about because I love him too."

"You're talking about me right?" Aang asked with a quizzical expression.

She laughed a little. "Of course!"

Aang smiled at her as she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to her. Their arms wrapped around each other and they closed their eyes as they kissed passionately. Neither of them seemed to hear the sound of the truck doors opening, signaling a very unhappy brother was stalking towards the truck as the continued to kiss. Once Sokka opened the door to see the two of them kissing in the back he nearly exploded with anger.

"Get off my sister!" Sokka shouted.

The two pulled away immediately and looked into the eyes of the furious teen before them. They then realized how bad this probably looked. Their kissing hadn't been too innocent and the fact that Aang was shirtless didn't help the matter. They both blushed a deep red.

"Sokka it's not what it looks like!" Katara said.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like!" He yelled. "You two were making out and why is he shirtless?!"

"First, it's none of your business who I make out with and second," Katara paused. "You left us in here for an hour and it was getting really hot so Aang took off his shirt so he wouldn't die of a heat stroke because of you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm your brother so who you make out with is certainly my business," Sokka said.

"No it's not!" She shouted.

"Yes it is!" He shouted back

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Guys relax!" Aang shouted over the fighting siblings.

The two went silent and stared back at the boy in the back who rarely ever shouted. "It's late so why don't we just get out of here," he suggested.

"Fine, but we're not done talking about this Katara," Sokka warned as he got into the truck and started it up.

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled at Aang as she sat back in her seat and buckled up. Aang smiled back and buckled his seat belt before reaching for Katara's hand.

"Hey hey now!" Sokka said. "I'd advise that you two stop all that lovey-dovey stuff while your around me and Aang please put your shirt back on."

Aang and Katara blushed before Aang picked up his shirt and slid it back onto his body. The car ride to Aang's house was very quiet and very awkward. It felt like an hour had passed before they finally reached his humble abode. Aang thanked Sokka for the ride and slid out of the vehicle.

"Katara would you mind walking with me to my door?" Aang asked.

"Sure," she replied before Sokka could but in.

She jumped out and slammed the door quickly. The two of them walked up Aang's driveway and to the front porch where it was to dark for Sokka to see them. Katara smiled at Aang lovingly and he smiled back before lifting a finger up to motion for her to wait a second as he reached into his pocket. After searching his pockets for a few seconds he finally found exactly what he was looking for. A some what tattered pink envelope that Katara assumed had a card inside. Then Aang turned around and plucked a rose from the bush.

He turned back to her with a smile and handed her the rose and card. "Be my Valentine?"

She looked away as if pondering her answer just to make Aang sweat a bit. She nodded with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang smiled back and put his arms around her waist before pulling her into a kiss. Katara smiled as she kissed him back with equal passion, knowing that this wasn't exactly what she expected for Valentine's Day, but she was happy none the less.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I hoped you liked it! Review please! : )**

**Also I will be posting another Valentine's Day one-shot later today.**


End file.
